


Let Loose

by stxrlia



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Teen Romance, dad is weirdly possessive, i love sean omg, this is sweet, unplanned sexual innuendos, wrote this in a day, you're actually not allowed to have a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: You and Sean are tired of being kept away from each other because of your dad's raging, weird jealousy. Sean just wants you all to himself as he rarely ever gets to hang out with you. Your father wants the same but...for all the wrong reasons.
Relationships: Sean Cameron/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Let Loose

I’m coming  
over be there in a  
min 2 pick you up  
with spin and jay

You stared at the message that your boyfriend Sean had sent you a little over five minutes ago. Now wasn’t the best time even though you wanted to leave badly. After all, you two haven’t seen each other for about a month due to your dad’s hatred towards Sean and your friends. The separation was killing you inside. You strode over to your window and listened intently to see if you could hear the roaring engine of the “Love Mobile”, which was your friend Spinner’s car. Maybe it was best to just get ready anyway. You absolutely had no intention of sneaking out. You weren’t that great at covering something up. You could out yourself at any given moment. 

After putting on the leather jacket that you had borrowed from Alex and slipping on your muddy hi-tops, you walked down the wooden stairs to bid your father goodbye. The boys would be pulling up any minute now. Sounds of happy chatter and clinking glasses filled your ears as you walked closer and closer to the kitchen where your dad and his guests were. They all seemed to be somewhat tipsy as the grape-flavored wine swished around in their glasses, spilling past their lips and down their throats. It made you think about what your future could be. Would you be as miserable as your widowed dad? 

“Dad.” All eyes turned to you as you spoke with a meek voice. You hated that.  
“Can I go out?”

“Go out?” He spoke slowly. “Go out where?”

“W-with a few friends…”

Your dad paused, taking a look down at his plate which was filled with asparagus and a half-eaten medium-well steak. He clasped his hands together and propped his arms up on the table, resting his head on them. “You do realize that we have people over right?”

What the hell does that have to do with me? You mused, twisting your face up in annoyance. The man quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and spoke once again, disgust in his voice. “You’re not going out with that Sean boy are you?”

Your eyes briefly widened before you calmed yourself down, trying not to give it away with your facial expressions. The room was uncomfortably quiet as your dad’s guests continued to sip their drinks, occasionally giving you a few glances. The only sound that seemed to have replaced the unsettling silence was the soft sound of a saxophone being played from the stereo in the living room. 

“No-no. I’m hanging out with..Manny,” Loud rock music began to drown out the soft, peaceful saxophone in the house as you heard a car pull up from outside, a smirk creeping up on your dolled up face. “You know, Manny Santos from down the block. Actually, I think I hear her pulling up right now.”

“Oh, okay. As long as it isn’t Sean. You can’t ditch your poor old man for a little boy, you hear?” Your father placed a hand on his chest, pretending that he was having a heart attack at the thought. His friends all began to chuckle. You assumed that that was his attempt at a joke, but the little boy part rubbed you the wrong way, especially the way he said it. Sean was far more than just a little boy in your eyes.

“Alright, gotta go. Love you, dad!” You grinned as you ran back into the somewhat dark living room, opening the front door. 

A cloud escaped past your lips as you stepped into the cold, making your way down the steps to the red Chevy where your friends were all inside. The back door opened and Sean stepped out. His medium-length light brown hair peeked out from his black toque. His dimple came into view as he gave you a warm smile, running into your open arms. You stood up on your tiptoes and planted a kiss on his thin, sort of pink-ish lips. You could smell his body spray and whatever beer he had been drinking earlier. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered in the midst of kissing,

“God, I missed you.”

You let out a giggle as you pull away from him, staring up into his blue eyes that looked like two portals transferring you to a comforting paradise. You sighed as you stared down at his clothed chest, playing with the hem of his plain white t-shirt.

“I don’t think I can go with you guys.”

“What? Why?”

“Because my...dad.”

Sean glanced up at your house to see the porch light and the light inside of the living room being turned on. He could see your dad peering through the blinds as he cradled you in his arms. The feeling was mutual as Sean really didn’t like your dad. He didn’t like the way your dad kept you hidden away from him. But that wasn’t going to stop him from seeing you.

“Screw him.” He muttered, grabbing your face with both hands so that you were looking up at him once again. “You can’t just keep letting him cage you in like an animal.”

“I don’t have a choice, love. You know that.”

“Yeah but, he treats you like a baby. I rarely get to see you outside of school.”

“I know, it sucks. But I can’t leave. I’m scared that he might take my phone away again. Or worse!”

“Baby, we haven’t got the chance to spend time together at all during Christmas break. In fact, we never get to spend time during any break.”

“But Sean, I-.” You looked back at your house to see if your dad was watching, already knowing that the lights were on. “I don’t know.”

“Come on, Y/N.” There was a bit of a pause as you were thinking about your decision until Sean spoke up once again.  
“Either you stay here with dad,” He said in a mocking tone. “Or you come with daddy. Your choice.”

“Oh.” You playfully hit his chest after almost choking on your saliva from the sudden comment. Sean laughed at your adorable reaction. 

“Hey! Can you two lovebirds wrap it up already? We ain’t got all night.” Spinner said with a grin, the loud music becoming even louder as it blared what sounded like Sum 41 from the slightly cracked window.

“Don’t say that anymore. It’s...weird.”

“What? Isn’t that what you called me before?”

The both of you trudged to the car, getting ready for a fun-filled winter night. Having Sean around was a blessing because he always knew how to get you to let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, while I was writing this I just thought of a perfect plot for a sequel. I’m not sure if I want to write it though, I feel kinda weird about it but it makes sense. We’ll see. I guess this won’t be a oneshot anymore lol


End file.
